Does Ron still love me?
by Violet Poter
Summary: A story I wrote some time ago but never sent in. Ron leaves at 6 everyday and comes home at 9. And he never talks to Kim! Does he still love her? But wait...he's got something planned! KimRon
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I had this Kim Possible story saved on my computer since, like April. I wrote it after 'So the Drama' because I was totally obsessed with the movie. The thing is, I never sent it in because I didn't have a pen name or an account and I didn't know how to send in stories.

But now I'm way more experienced and I have a whole account and three stories. So last night, when I was browsing around my room cleaning out the junk and stuff, I found this story hiding in my desk under a binder and notebook.

I was like, 'What the hell is this?' And I saw it was a Kim Possible story! So I sent it in! Tell me what you think!

**Does Ron still love me?**

This takes place after Kim and Ron have gone to college. Kim is a doctor and Ron owns Bueno Nacho (of course). I mean the whole company (like how Draken bought it in 'So the Drama'). Kim and Ron both still save the world but it's more of a past time than a job. Another thing: they live together but aren't married.

Kim sighed. It was her birthday the next day and she wondered if Ron would give her anything. It was dumb for her to even think this because since she lived with Ron, she thought there would be no secrets between them. But lately Ron had hardly spent time with her. Everyday he left at 6 in the morning and was home at 9. And he never talked to her! Since it was a Saturday, she wasn't working but was home doing some house cleaning. But because she was so worried about her relationship with Ron, she couldn't concentrate and finally decided to call Monique when she accidentally vacuumed a knife up, and broke the vacuum cleaner for good.

_Ring Ring _"Hello?" said Monique.

"Hey!" Kim said, trying to sound happy (because she didn't want Monique to think anything was wrong!), but ended up sounding overly excited. "It's Kim!"

"Oh hey Kim! What's up? Wait, wait! Don't tell me! I know, Ron proposed to you!" Monique started yelling for joy at the other end of the phone, "Oh…I have to give you a party and…"

"Hold up!" yelled Kim, "Monique, calm down! He didn't propose to me (Kim liked the sound of it)…yet."

"Well girlfriend, don't sound so excited next time!" Monique laughed, "You sure had me fooled that something major happened!"

"Well…sadly, no! But what I wanted to ask you was, did Ron talk to you at all in the last month? About anything?"

"Hmmm…not that I remember!" said Monique. "Sorry!" she added hearing her best friend sigh. "What's the problem?" asked Monique.

"Well, it's just that for the past month, me and Ron haven't really talked a lot! I've had to do, like all my missions alone because Ron said he was too "busy". And I also think he'd avoiding me! For example," Kim said, "Last night, when he came home, I said good-night to him and that was all!"

"That's crazy!" said Monique, "You and Ron LIVE together! Shouldn't you be seeing each other, like everyday or something?"

"I guess…" said Kim. She wasn't sure if maybe Ron didn't love anymore even if that was hard to believe. Maybe he wanted to move out because he loved someone else! What if all her hopes of them getting married and having children were all dashed! Just the thought of it made Kim want to burst into tears. Instead, she let out a sob.

"Oh Kim…" said Monique sincerely, "it's not as bad as it seems! Ron still loves you!" Monique sounded so confident but inside she didn't feel the same. "I'm sure Ron is acting this way because he's nervous about proposing to you!"

"Really? Are you sure?" Kim asked hopefully. "Because in the last month, when we go to bed, he's hardly made any contact with me!"

"Kim!" Monique laughed, "What kind of girl are you turning into?"

Kim laughed, "I know, I know! But seriously? You're sure?"

"Positive girl!" Monique said with a feeling of guilt.

"Okay, I'll take for word for it", said Kim sounding better, "I was-" **BEEP! BEEP! **"Oh! Monique, I just got a beep on my phone! Someone's on the other line. Can you hold on?" asked Kim.

"Sure girlfriend!"

"Okay", said Kim. "Hello?" she said to the person on the other line.

" Ahem ahem…hi Kim!"

Kim's heart jumped. It was Ron. "What's up Ron? I haven't heard or seen from you lately." Just because Kim was happy to talk to Ron, didn't excuse her grudge against him for avoiding her for a month.

Ron could detect the hint of anger in Kim's words, from the way she said them, which made it harder for him to ask what he was going to ask. He decided to stall for time. "Uh give me a K give me an I give me a M! What does that spell?"

"Ron!" Kim said interrupting Ron sharply.

"Annnn…WRONG!" Ron exclaimed.

"Right…Anyway…so why'd you call? To tell me that you're going to be home at 12 o'clock instead of 9?"

"Um…no…not exactly…um…see…um…what I wanted to ask was…uh, see I know it's your uh birthday tomorrow and (gulp) I wanted to know if you'd like to uh go to dinner?" There he had said it. It wasn't so bad considering that this was his best friend that he had been going steady with from the day after the prom AND he lived with. He wasn't usually so nervous when he asked Kim out. In fact, after the prom it was last thing he would have ever suspected to be nerve-racking. Asking her to live with him had been easier! This was a special occasion though. For three reasons: 1) he hadn't really talked to Kim in a month and he knew she mad or sad or worse, both; 2) It was Kim's birthday the next day; 3) on Kim's birthday he was going to propose to her and that was the most nerve-racking thing on the earth. Well, at least according to Ron and Rufus.

Kim couldn't understand why Ron was sounded so nervous! He had just been trying to make a joke before! It wasn't like he had never asked her on a date before! Plus, on an even weirder note, they LIVED together! Unless…maybe Monique was right… and maybe he was going to ask her something special (like proposing)...

She guessed that she had sounded angry and that had made it hard for Ron. She felt bad and a little guilty for sounding angry. "Of course I'd love to have dinner with you Ron!" Kim exclaimed "It tastes better when you're there!" She added that last part to make up for her being angry.

Ron was so relieved. Kim could sense it on the phone. "Well then! We'll go tomorrow! At 6 o'clock!"

"But Ron! You end work at like 11 o'clock!"

"That's no problem for the Ron-man to change Kp! After all, I am the boss!"

"Right, Mr. Stoppable!" Kim laughed imitating a British accent. The conversation became more comfortable until Kim realised that she'd been talking to Ron for over an hour while Monique was still on the other line! She must be VERY mad, thought Kim, I wonder if she hung up. The phone told her that Monique was still on the other line.

"Uh, Ron?" asked Kim, interrupting his story on how camp Wannaweep should have been sued for making him stay in the same cabin as the camp mascot. Or they should have at least offered free counselling for the new phobia he got: Monkey-phobia ("is that what it's called?" Ron had asked)

"Yeah Kp?"

"Um, before you called, Monique had been talking to me and she still on the other line!"

"Well, she won't get that mad! We've only been talking for 5 minutes!

"Uh…Ron?"

"Yeah?"

"We've been talking for an hour!" Kim laughed. Ron never knew the time. "And that's why you're a procrastinator and I'm not!"

"Well, same diff.!" Ron laughed, "Do I detect a hint of sarcasm in your voice?"

"Me? Being Sarcastic? Innocent little Kim?" Kim asked. Then she giggled because their whole conversation had been funny from the beginning. She was silly to think that Ron didn't love her.

"Kim, are you okay?" Ron asked worriedly.

"Yeah, why do you ask?"

"Because you just giggled! And you never giggle, so I thought maybe one of those modulators got stuck to you again!"

"Haha…very funny Ron," Kim said sarcastically. "But wow! You still remember those things?"

"Yeah," said Ron, "I still remember that kiss! How could I forget it!"

Kim giggled again, "There's that giggling again!" Ron exclaimed.

Kim laughed, "Ron, there's nothing wrong! I was just giggling because I thought our conversation was funny! And OH MY GOD!"

"What? What?" Ron asked.

"Monique! It's been longer! I'd better get right to her Ron! She probably very mad!"

"But she still hasn't hung up!" Ron pointed out, "Point for Kim!"

Kim laughed, "By the way, where are you calling from?"

"Oh, from the phone at my work! I'm waiting for the next meeting to start."

"Oh, cool. Well, I'll see you tonight then!"

"Uh…maybe! I might be home at 9 again!"

"And have to leave at 6 in the morning? Right?"

"Yup! But I'll see you then!"

" 'K! Bye"

"Bye". Kim quickly pressed the other button on her phone to talk to Monique. "Hey Monique," Kim exclaimed worriedly. "I'm so sorry! But guess what? You were right! Ron asked me to dinner!"

A/N: Okay, please PLEASE tell me what you think! I'll only write a second chapter if I get at least ten reviews because I don't really watch Kim Possible anymore (since I've found new love in Inuyasha, Teen Titans and Fruits Basket).

See that button that says 'Submit Review'? Press it and say at least one word to me! Even if it's 'Sucky'.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry it's been like two months since I updated heh heh…but here I am again. I can't believe how many reviews I got! I'm so happy that people actually like my story. I also want to thank 'the Desert Fox' for pointing out some things in my last chapter :). I hope you like this chapter although it's shorter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kim possible because if I did then back when I was obsessed with it, I would have made many more series instead of end it with 'So the drama'. **

**Chapter Two: Will you marry me Mr. Barkin?**

**

* * *

**

_"Bye". Kim quickly pressed the other button on her phone to talk to Monique. "Hey Monique," Kim exclaimed worriedly. "I'm so sorry! But guess what? You were right! Ron asked me to dinner!"_

* * *

"Kim slow down!" Monique exclaimed as Kim rambled on about how Ron 'asked me to dinner' and 'I was so wrong to doubt him'. When Kim stopped for a breath (_'Finally after three minutes!' thought Monique_) Monique got a few words in; "So let me get this straight, Ron called you all nervous, stalled for time and then asked you to dinner?" 

"Tomorrow night!"

Monique squealed, "OMG girlfriend this is great!"

"I know!"

Then Kim sighed, "But I don't know what to wear. I mean I can feel that this is going to be an important evening since it's the first time we're having dinner together in a month but…" She trailed off.

Monique nodded (more to herself than to Kim) "Hmmm…you're going to need a dress and shoes and accessories…"

"I want to look good…"

"…And maybe get your hair done…"

"…You know, wow him…"

"…Oh! And then we could go for lunch – at that new café…"

"This could be the night were he decides if he wants to stay with me or not!"

"…and of course your nails! Every girl needs a manicure before an important evening you know…"

"Monique!" Kim cut in sharply.

"Wha?"

"Were you even listening to me?" Kim demanded.

"Oh," Monique laughed, "Sorry Kim, I was getting caught up in girl world."

Kim laughed. "Don't worry Monique, I promise to take you with me shopping tomorrow! We can shop for a dress and of course get a manicure…and a pedicure wouldn't hurt either."

"They're always good." Monique agreed, "Now what were you saying?"

"Oh yeah!" And Kim continued telling Monique all about her conversation.

* * *

_In Bueno Nacho's head office tower in the boss's office…_

Ron was packing up when he heard someone knock on his door. He walked over and opened up the oak wood door to reveal Felix – his head manager.

Felix rolled in. "Hey Ron!"

Ron gave him a high-five, "Yo." Rufus climbed up on Ron's shoulder and opened up his paw eagerly, waiting for his high-five.

Felix laughed as he high-fived Rufus, "There you go little fellah." Then he turned to Ron – who had just finished packing his briefcase. "So…" he looked both ways to make sure no one was listening (even though they were the only ones in the room) "…you have the, you know-"

"Yeah, yeah! I have it," Ron whispered, hurriedly. He patted his brief case, "It's in there."

Felix nodded, "I just want to make sure you're ready and all."

Ron sighed, "I don't know…I'm really nervous…"

"Dude, asking your girlfriend to live with you and then avoiding her for a month says it all."

Ron laughed nervously, "I, uh – it wasn't _that_ long…was it?"

Felix chuckled, "Yes. But Ron, this is _Kim_ we're talking about. What's there to be nervous about?"

Ron eyed Felix, "Um as I recall, you were pretty nervous. Even more nervous than I was, asking Kim to live with me!" He crossed his arms, "Plus you were so scared it was like you were asking Mr. Barkin to marry you."

"Dude! Don't even go there!" Felix groaned at the image he had of him – kneeling – with a ring out, in front of Mr. Barkin. "And anyways, that was Monique," Felix said quickly, "y-you know how tough she is…"

Ron smirked, "Sure…"

Suddenly Felix's cell phone let out a loud ring (its ring was 'Naked Mole rap'). "Man I gotta change my ring," he said, reaching down to answer it.

"Why? I LOVE that tune!" Ron said excitedly as he attempted a few dance moves.

"Yeah, wonder why…" Felix said rolling his eyes. "Hello?" He said into the phone. "Yep, mm-hmm…okay…yeah I'm leaving right now. Yup. 'K, luv ya. Bye!"

"Who was that?" asked Ron as Felix hung up his phone.

"Oh, Monique. She wants me to pick up a few things at the grocery store so I gotta go." He smiled, "Plus I have to pick up Karen from daycare."

Ron smiled. "Yeah, how old is she now?"

"Two," Felix glanced at his watch and yelped. "And dude I'm totally late! Bye!" He rolled out of the room, waving.

"Okay, see you tomorrow then," Ron called.

Ron turned around, about to grab his stuff and leave when he spotted the night sky from the large window in his office. It held a beautiful view of the starry night sky. He gazed at the striking sky and the beauty it projected. Ron thought about the next day and how nervous he was. All he wanted was for everything to go well. But the thing was, he could never really tell what would happen when he was involved.

* * *

Kim had just got into her purple pyjamas and was going to get into bed when she noticed her window. She sighed and walked over to the window, about to close the blinds when she stopped. The night sky had mesmerized her. The crisp winter air had made the night cold but clear and she could spot out almost every star. She was looking into the same sky as Ron, 15 miles away. She thought about Ron and about the next day. Was he going to break up with her or was it about something else? And the thing was, she could never really tell what would happen when Ron was involved.

* * *

**A/N: Well here's my second chapter. I hope you liked it! There's probably going to be one or two more chapters, depending on how many reviews I get. Here's a question for everyone to answer: what do you think Ron is planning? **

**REVIEW!**

**Violet**


End file.
